


Good As Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Implied Mpreg, Misgendering, Other, Vaginal Sex, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuo's lunch hasn't been the same since he started dating Izaya... wait. When was this?





	Good As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously problematic work. High School students, misgendering of Izaya, and ABO. Yeah, it's nasty, you're warned, good luck.

“Shizu-chaaaaaan.”

How was this his life now? Shizuo blinked as he sat there in the middle of lunch, looking up at the girl who spoke to him like this. His little Omega who was clearly in heat and clearly craving something. Though… it felt like Izaya was in heat a lot. With her cute, perky little butt, and her soft hips and butt, and that pussy.

If Shizuo died today, knowing he had something that tight, he might never forgive himself.

His memories of when they first got together were weird. He doesn’t remember when he first met his cute little Omega, or when she first started appearing in his life, but he didn’t care enough to think harder on it. It made his head hurt when he did.

And plus, how could he deny his cute little Omega what she wanted?

As she lifted up her skirt to show off her cute little pussy that was always tight, and wet. She moved down onto his lap, and straddled herself across his lap.

“I want your knot, Shizu-chan~”

Izaya let out a cute little moan, as she rocked her hips up and down on his lap. She clearly could feel his cock straining against his pants, and she was hungry for it. He let out a gasp when he felt the zipper pull down and expose himself to the air.

“H… hey… in public?” As if he wasn’t craving it himself, as if he wasn’t in a hot and heavy desire for it. “B… Be subtle…”

But every time he gasped and opened his mouth, he could feel himself get louder and louder. His cock popped out, thick and long, with the knot already swollen. The only reason no one else on the roof of their school seemed to notice was that Izaya’s skirt, her cute skirt that just barely covered herself up, was blocking both of them.

Izaya let out a gasp, a loud one, as she moved his cock back and slowly moved to press herself down on it. “Shizu-chaaaaaaaan~!” She cried out, feeling herself starting to slip down on his cock and begin to bounce.

As she did that, Shizuo had to focus on something else so that his alpha instincts didn’t take over. He looked at the flat chest, and the rather masculine way Izaya’s face looked. Izaya had a manly sounding voice, but he, and everyone else, called Izaya a girl. She dressed up like a girl, and of course, had a vagina. That meant she was a girl, right?

“Shizu-chan~!” Izaya cried out again as she started to bottom out on his knot, bouncing up and down on it over and over again. Trying to get it into her tight little cunt that, despite being knotted in before, felt like it was virginal again. As if it had never been touched or used. The bouncing got faster and more frantic.

But no one said anything, not even as they both moaned as the knot finally slipped inside of Izaya’s sweet little cunt. Izaya starting to bounce up and down with it inside of her and trying to milk Shizuo for all he was worth. Which, fortunately for her, was a lot.

Shizuo didn’t remember that either. He knew he wasn’t always this big, as before he started dating Izaya, his pants definitely fit. Now they were always tight because of his cock and his knot. His balls were also big, and they seemed to have an unlimited amount of cum inside of them. Which showed as he moaned and cummed, her belly began to stretch and expand around the load. The only reason he stopped was his knot started to shrink and she pulled off.

“Shizu-chan… please… please fuck me again… I want your knot… Shizu-chan~!”

Izaya moved over to the nearby wall, bent over and presented herself. Her belly round, and full of semen and soon to be their pups. Her pussy dripping with cum, both his and hers, and her ass, perk and presenting.

Shizuo grumbled. Well… there went lunch.


End file.
